


Любовь к правде

by rootofallevil



Category: Bloomsbury Group RPF
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: Джордж Мэллори позирует для Дункана Гранта, прекрасный осенний день, Брансвик-Сквер, 1912 год.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Love of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471312) by [Cambusmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambusmore/pseuds/Cambusmore). 



Он спешил от самой станции Рассел-Сквер, почти бежал, боясь опоздать, и теперь ему приходится постоять на крыльце на Брансвик-Сквер, 38, чтобы отдышаться и остыть. Дункан не должен увидеть его таким запыхавшимся, не должен принять это за излишнее рвение. Он не хочет выдать, до какой степени он одновременно и жаждет предстоящего, и страшится. Конечно, лицо будет гореть еще с час, не меньше, как всегда происходит с ним, даже от малейшего физического напряжения. Румянец никогда не покидает его, разве что когда он болен, как говорят сестры и мать.

Джордж заставляет себя позвонить, не представляя, кто из всех многочисленных обитателей дома отзовется. Может быть, Ванесса Белл (настаивает на данном имени) или Клайв Белл, Адриан Стивен, или, не дай Бог, Мэйнард Кейнс, всегда безупречно вежливый, даже по-своему дружелюбный, но он никогда не смотрит на тебя, пока говорит, а если все же смотрит, то так, что становится не по себе. За всей его мягкостью и близорукостью, он постоянно тебя оценивает. И все вместе, они создают такой интеллектуальный фон, в котором легко растеряться. Не то чтобы они его раздражали, но периодически, особенно все вместе, они были довольно утомительными.

Колокольчик пронзительно звенит где-то в недрах дома, и спустя некоторое время Джордж слышит шаги на лестнице, как раз успев утереть пот со лба, и со скучающим видом обратить свой взор на осенний сквер поблизости.

\- Доброе утро, Джордж. Спасибо, что согласился прийти.

Он хорошо выглядит, как всегда; дружелюбен, широко улыбается.

\- Я только рад. – отвечает Джордж. – Мне не терпится обрести бессмертие.

Дункан скромно гримасничает, широко распахивает дверь, кланяясь и приглашая зайти взмахом руки:

\- Путь к бессмертию ведет туда.

Джордж смеется - пожалуй, слишком громко, чувствуя, как волнение уступает место радости.

Пройдя гостиную и поднимаясь по лестнице, Джордж, хоть и ослепленный темным домом после яркой улицы, никого не видит. Он слышит только скрип дерева и каденции их шагов, и знает, что они с Дунканом здесь вдвоем. Гости не приходят на Брансвик-Сквер в тишине, без восклицаний и объятий. Он выдыхает с облегчением. Дункан ведет его наверх, еще выше, запах льняного масла и фотохимикатов манит за собой.

В опрятной студии в мансарде Джордж помогает Дункану поставить стол ближе к окну, перед экраном, без сомнения, разрисованным самим художником – абстрактные фигуры земляных оттенков. Чаша стоит на покрывале, расписанная цветами шалфея и пламенем. Здесь все имеет цвет чего-то определенно реального - неба, дуба, луны, словно Дункан украл цвета у природы. Все это вместе оказывает на Джорджа успокаивающий эффект, за исключением холстов, вносящих дисгармонию, расставленных у стен лицом друг к другу, так, будто они отвернулись от него.

\- Я рад, что можно сделать это здесь, - говорит Джордж, когда они заканчивают приготовления и пыль, которую они подняли, оседает на место.

\- Да, с твоей стороны было очень любезно прийти.

\- Чартерхаус… там слишком много клириков, и вообще там все как-то не располагает к позированию без одежды. – _Господи_ , думает Джордж, _я звучу почти нетерпеливо_.

- И, – добавляет Дункан, - твоя дверь не заперта.

_Дверь не заперта._

Это все, что Джордж смог тогда сказать, скорее даже выпалить, когда Дункан разорвал поцелуй, все еще с прикрытыми от удовольствия глазами, с припухшими губами. Оглушенный, растревоженный и до такой степени возбужденный, что его кожа начала гореть, Джордж моргнул, вдохнул воздуха, и объявил, что дверь не заперта, потому что эта была единственная мысль в его голове. Все легкость и теплота, которую Джордж ощущал между ними, тут же пропала. То, что не подразумевалось как упрек, было воспринято именно так, судя по тому, как Дункан собрал свои наброски и ушел, неловко и поспешно.

В реплике Дункана сейчас не чувствуется злобы. Констатация факта, никакого умысла. Он улыбается своей обычной улыбкой; мягкий, непостижимый, с сонным взглядом.

\- Дверь не заперта, нет – отвечает Джордж, и, не придумав ничего лучше, нащупывает свой красный галстук, начиная развязывать его.

Дункан продолжает улыбаться:

\- Тебе пока не нужно раздеваться. Мне нужно достать и поставить камеру. Могу я предложить тебе вина?

\- Да, спасибо. – _Господи_ , да.

***

\- Тебе не холодно?

\- Нет, не особенно. Вино помогло.

Дункан начал с нескольких фото Джорджа, стоящего у окна, обернувшегося на камеру. Яростный орнамент на экране позади контрастирует с невыразительностью белой кожи, сказал Дункан. Джордж не был уверен, что это комплимент.

Затем несколько альпинистских поз, которые ощущались ужасно, удручающе нелепо, но, как Дункан заверил его, выглядели красиво.

\- О, - отозвался Джордж, блистая остроумием.

Между щелчками фотокамеры и промоткой пленки, Джордж чувствует нарастающее двойственное ощущение, заставляющее его, с одной стороны, чувствовать себя физически гораздо свободнее, и, с другой стороны, сознавать ущербность своей компании для Дункана. Пластичность его тела захватывает Дункана, но что, если это все, что он может дать? Он чувствует эту отраву внутри, этот излом, который Джеймс заставил его однажды ощутить.

\- Можешь теперь сесть на стол. Если ты не против?

Джордж усаживается на краю стола, скрестив ноги и ухватив себя за щиколотки, смакует мгновенное облегчение от смены позы. Простое, но такое реальное удовольствие.

Дункан смотрит в видоискатель и передвигает камеру чуть вправо. Не поднимая глаз, решается:

\- Ты сегодня внезапно очень тихий.

\- Ты думал когда-нибудь, что нам с тобой будет не о чем поговорить? – произносит Джордж, стараясь не выдать себя. Это все вино, согревающий добрый друг и одновременно заклятый враг, развязывающий язык.

\- С чего бы?

\- Художник и школьный учитель, у нас не особенно много общего.

 _Щелк_. Дункан проматывает пленку.

\- Полагаю, ты прав, но нам с Мэйнардом всегда было о чем поговорить, и он экономист.

\- Ну да, - Джордж уклончиво соглашается.

\- Ты не выглядишь убежденным.

\- Мэйнард также – _смелее, Джордж_ – твой любовник.

Дункан наконец поднимает на него взгляд, и улыбается, больше глазами, чем губами.

\- Он был моим любовником, да, но никогда не позволял мне забыть, что он прежде всего экономист.

Они немного смеются над этим, частично ослабляя внезапное напряжение между ними, которое Джордж не может как следует определить, хотя и осознает, что оно нисколько не напоминает враждебность.

Дункан опять сжимает колбу. _Щелк_.

\- Как-то летом я пригласил его в Версаль. Я обожаю это место, оно божественно.

Должно быть, Джордж состроил гримасу, поскольку Дункан едва не засмеялся.

\- Не надо выглядеть таким удивленным! Это взывает к творческой стороне моей натуры, вся эта роскошь и позолота. – он снисходительно машет колбой. – Все эти сады и Малый Трианон, я понимаю, почему Мария-Антуанетта нуждалась в этом. В смысле, это нужно даже мне, а ведь никто не смотрит, как я ем и справляю нужду.

Они снова смеются, Джордж чувствует вино, разливающееся по всему его телу, приливающее к животу, к пальцам ног, к его шее и щекам.

\- Так вот, Мэйнард приехал, и мы гуляли. Я смотрел, как он впитывает все это, упивается красотой, ароматами садов, всеми этими буйными, перебивающими друг друга запахами, и мы присели отдохнуть, прекрасная обстановка, идиллический момент. Мэйнард оглядывается вокруг, моргает за стеклами своих очков, вздыхает, и я жду, что сейчас он скажет что-нибудь о красоте этого мира, или о его великой любви ко мне, но, вместо этого, он начинает объяснять, невероятно подробно, совершенство, которым является сантехника Версаля, особенно в сравнении с Берлином. Джордж, это было преступление, поверь мне.

Все сводится к безудержным припадкам смеха, по мере того, как Дункан весьма одаренно изображает монотонный бубнеж Мэйнарда о трубопроводе и устройствах для дренажа. К моменту, когда он переходит к описанию сточных канав, Джордж уже утирает слезы.

Дункан отходит от камеры, и внезапно Джордж знает, что сейчас он к нему прикоснется, ждет и хочет этого, но Дункан передает ему носовой платок и возвращается к штативу.

\- Видишь, Джордж, хоть я и любил в нем человека больше, чем экономиста, художник и альпинист точно найдут о чем поболтать, так как они прежде всего люди.

\- Ты можешь разделить это в себе? Отделить художника от человека?

\- Мне приходится, иначе бы я только и делал, что заставлял людей сидеть смирно и поправлял им конечности. Можешь ли ты разобщить в себе человека и альпиниста?

\- Думаю, что нет. Нет.

\- А человека и школьного учителя?

\- О, да.

\- Значит, ты нашел это.

\- Что? Что я нашел?

\- Призвание, а не просто увлечение.

 _Щелк_.

 

Джордж обдумывает это и выпрямляет спину.

\- В большей степени убежище, чем что-либо еще.

Дункан начинает разбирать камеру.

\- Как это?

\- Для начала, на вершине горы очень красиво, даже на самых заурядных вершинах, вроде наших маленьких холмов в Уэльсе. Есть что-то в виде, который открывается тебе с вершины горы… как будто ты видишь что-то, что не было предназначено для глаз смертных. Ты чувствуешь, будто крадешь это.

Дункан кладет камеру на стол, зажигает сигарету, смотрит. Джордж продолжает:

\- Все наши романы, повседневные сердечные драмы, они ограничивают мир вокруг нас. Твоя жизнь зависит от письма, взгляда, поцелуя – таких мелких жестов, наделенных такой большой властью. И когда тебе нечем больше дышать посреди твоей ничтожной жизни, ничто так не напоминает о том, что мир велик, как гора. - Джордж допивает вино и добавляет: - Во всяком случае, это то, что я понял.

Это первый раз, когда он упоминает о Джеймсе Стрэчи в присутствии Дункана. Тот, конечно, знает всю эту историю, ведь Джеймс и Литтон ужасные, преступные сплетники.

Дункан курит, сидя в своем кресле, посылает клубы дыма под потолок мансарды. Джордж отчаянно нуждается в сигарете, но не может просить.

\- Видишь, - наконец, говорит он, - взгляд на вещи, философия, если хочешь, это и есть то, что у нас с тобой общее. То, что притянуло меня к тебе и продолжает притягивать. Честность и любовь к правде. В этом мы, я думаю, похожи. Так легче жить, потому что ты можешь оставаться самим собой, быть честным перед собой. Но иногда это все усложняет, потому что ты слишком легко показываешь свои чувства тому, кто не расположен их принять.

\- Невозможно управлять своими чувствами, - спокойно соглашается Джордж.

\- Да, невозможно. Поэтому я и поцеловал тебя в тот вечер в Чартерхаусе. Мне трудно удерживать себя от желания показать людям, что я чувствую к ним, и мои чувства по отношению к тебе достаточно сложны, так что я полагал, что поцелуй каким-то образом выразит их.

Джордж спокойно смотрит на него.

\- А я только имел ввиду, что дверь была не заперта.

И потом, спустя несколько секунд ожидания в аду неизвестности, Дункан вновь хохочет:

\- И вот он я, оплакивающий свою любовь к правде, и ты, кто все это время был искренним. Одевайся, Джордж. Останешься?

Почти неохотно, Джордж спрыгивает со стола, подбирает свою одежду в золотом свете осеннего вечера.

\- Когда фотографии будут готовы?

\- На следующей неделе. Или когда я наскребу денег на эмульсию.

Дункан подходит, прислоняется к окну и беззастенчиво смотрит, как он одевается. Джордж ловит намек и замедляется, надевая подтяжки, наклоняет голову, застегивая рубашку.

\- Пока я могу сказать тебе, что я видел.

\- Как мужчина или как художник? – неуверенно спрашивает Джордж, пока Дункан не подходит к нему, и он не понимает, что это все, чего он хочет.

\- Оба. Каждый.

\- Что видел художник?

\- Мрамор, тень, сухожилие, свет, глубину, белое, розовое, голубое… и черное – он заканчивает, убирая прядь волос со лба Джорджа, заправляя ее за ухо.

\- Что видел мужчина?

\- Шишку от старого перелома лодыжки, мышцы, пылающие скулы, взлет и падение ребер, когда ты дышишь, черные волосы между ног, гладкую кожу, - он перестает говорить, его горячая и сухая ладонь ложится Джорджу на затылок. Джордж рад, что он одет, прикрыт.

\- Я останусь, - говорит он, и откидывает голову, льнет к теплу ладони Дункана, закрыв глаза.


End file.
